Solid detergent compositions formed from a hydratable chemical such as sodium hydroxide are described in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. Re 32,763 to Fernholz et al., U.S. Pat. No. Re 32,818 to Fernholz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,520 to Heile et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,134 to Heile et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,914 to Olson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,376 to Copeland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,989 to Killa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,819 to Morganson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,501 to Steindorf. These types of solid detergent compositions are often used in warewashing and textile washing applications.
Liquid detergent compositions are available for use in commercial vehicle washing facilities to clean vehicles. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,350 to Levitt et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,779 to Klos et al. Solid detergent compositions are also available for use in commercial vehicle washing facilities to clean vehicles. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,924 to Klos et al.
Liquid concentrates, such as water based liquid concentrates, generally have a maximum chemical activity level that cannot be exceeded while maintaining the components in solution. In addition, liquid concentrates often include high levels of hydrotrope chemistries to avoid component separation in highly active compositions. Accordingly, solid detergent compositions can be desirable by providing a higher chemical activity level than liquid concentrates without the risk of component separation.